Apocalyptic Nightmare
by TeddieWuv
Summary: It's 2013 and the end of the world, The Fall, has started all over again. It's up to Minato and other adventurers to attempt to revive this barren wasteland, but how will they achieve this feat?


~Minato's POV~

My eyes flutter open for the first time in what seems like years. An unfamiliar background is before me; a cloudy sky and miles of decimated buildings, wilting farmland, and rubble scattered all around. I brush off some of the dirt on my school uniform and examine everything, determined to pinpoint my location. A worn-down pile of rubble, a luminescent sign flickering on top of ash, reads "Aika." Beside it is a billboard with all sorts of ripped and torn bits of paper still clipped on it. The only thing decipherable is a small section of the map reading "Yasoinaba." I repeat the name to myself, and a clap of thunder roars from behind me. The pitter patter of rain follows, and I feel liquid dripping on my cheek. _Perfect—it's raining_, I think to myself with a grimace. My eyes darting across the barren landscape again, I don't see anyone, not even a silhouette. _This place…why is it so deserted?_ The creaking of a door interrupts my thoughts and I turn towards the source of the sudden noise.

"Ah, Minato…you've woken up. It is indeed a pleasure to see you again." A high pitched, but somewhat recognizable voice echoes from before me. Her blue velvet clothing is coated with golden designs and buttons, and she tucks her short, white hair behind her ear.

"Minato…?" _Minato…_that name bears recognition, but I can't remember anything about it. A deep pinch of pain strikes my head as I attempt to recall anything. "Ngh…!" a flash and another clap of thunder follow.

"I see…so the spell must have given you some kind of amnesia…" she sighs, then smiles. "Interesting…"

"Amnesia?" _Is that the reason it hurts when I try to remember…?_ I shake my head. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Ah, yes…I have forgotten my manners. I apologize; my name is Elizabeth. Do you remember your name?" I freeze again, trying desperately to revive my lost memories, but an increasingly intense pain strikes and I stumble in pain. I shake my head with disappointment. "You see, your name is Minato Arisato, and as you saw on that billboard, this area used to be called Yasoinaba."

"Used to?" I question in confusion. _What does she mean, used to?_

"This area—no, not only this area—this entire planet suffered the same fate as Yasoinaba here."

"The same fate?" _Does she mean…?_

"Yes, the end of the world occurred…just yesterday, as a matter of fact. This entire planet suffered a dreadful fate—the end of the world, or 'The Fall', as some called it."

"The end of the world? Then, how are you—how I am I even alive?"

"You see, I've kept you and fourteen others alive."

"But…why?"

"You all have very…hmhmhm, interesting potential." She giggles a bit. "An intriguing destiny awaits all of you, for your fate is to save the world from its demise." _Wait…me? Save the world? What about the others, who are they? And…something seems fishy…_

"How are we supposed to save the world when the world has already been destroyed?" Elizabeth giggles.

"You'll find out when the time comes…as for me, I shall assist and accompany you on this arduous journey. Here." She hands me a key that matches her dress in texture and color. The key is velvet, yet it has a distinct aura, a faint, bizarre glow, emitting from it. The key, floating in her palm, shifts its way towards me and is placed in my open fist.

"How did you do that…?" I ask in astonishment and curiosity.

"I didn't do anything…the key chose you. It is your destiny, after all. Now…I must return. Please find the others…they dispersed around this wasteland. However, there will be obstacles along your path…take this." She reveals a long, sharp blade and a revolver along with ammunition and a few medical kits. _Weaponry?_ "Use them in emergencies."

"Emergencies…? Answer me, for once! What are you talking about?" I interrogate a bit more forcefully, but Elizabeth chuckles and enters a door that matches its key.

"Farewell, for now…" she closes the door behind her and its particles disperse into thin air.

"Hey! Wait!" I protest, rushing to the disappearing door, but before I can reach it, it's vanished. Staring in awe, I look back down towards the glowing key in my fist. I shove it into my pocket with a sigh. "I guess I have a world to save…but how?"


End file.
